


Coffee Stop

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: A quick stop at Starbucks turns into both an annoyance and a relief.
Kudos: 7





	Coffee Stop

"I thought this was a coffee shop? What's up with all these smoothies and is that a tea pot?"

"Come on, man, stop acting like this is the first time you've been in a Starbucks." Seth couldn't help but let out a small huff as he watched Dean step out of the line and pick a boxed French press off the shelf to stare at. Sometimes he wondered why he stopped at any of the coffee shops with Dean. If they were on the road it would be okay as then they could go through the drive-thru and avoid Dean complaining about the prices and the cashier asking him too many questions about what he wants in his cup as, in Dean's words, "It's just a cup of coffee! It's not that hard to make."

He was so simple-minded.

Letting out another huff Seth brushed some blond hair back behind his ear, "Come on, get your ass back here. We're holding up the line and that's not a tea pot. It's a French press." He looked back in front and was thankful that there were still a few people in front of him. He had heard Dean mumble that he knew what a French press was and rolled his eyes at that. It was like Dean had made it his goal to annoy Seth today.

This proved to be a correct train of thought as Dean had an arm full of coffee bags with him as he shuffled next to him.

"Why's this one named Aria and this one named after a tree?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe you should try it."

"The hell's Bright Sky blend? Is it gonna make my eyes sparkle after I drink it?"

"Doubt it. You'd look even crazier in the ring if it did."

"If I drink Komodo Dragon you think I'll grow some scales that'll make me invincible?"

At that one Seth couldn't help but let a chuckle out. He couldn't tell if Dean was joking or genuine about this. After calming himself down before the chuckles became laughter he glanced at Dean and saw a smirk on his face.

Dean knew exactly what he was doing and he was savoring every second of it. He knew that every time they came inside Starbucks, or any coffee and smoothie place for that matter, that Seth became as uptight as his jeans. As Dean had said before, "Maybe if you wore looser pants you'd be able to think like a normal person, smart-ass." Smiling even more Dean lightly bumped his shoulder against Seth's before leaving to place the coffee bags back where they came from.

Seth just shook his head. Maybe going inside Starbucks wasn't as bad as he thought it was.


End file.
